


A Twisted Reality

by Pastle_Core



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: After Play, Blood Drinking, Body Horror, Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, Fingering, Form Changing, Ink as Blood, Innocence, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Neck Kissing, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Tear Drinking, Underage Kissing, dub-con, hostage, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastle_Core/pseuds/Pastle_Core
Summary: In which Joey puts his fantasies to life in some of the worst ways possible.May Henry and Bendy have luck in these times.





	A Twisted Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Now, pay close attention to those warnings. I know some people are sensitive to this subject, and IF you are one of those people, please get out now, for everyone's sake. 
> 
> This has been sitting in my notes for a month now, and it is currently two in the morning. Finally got the courage to post this, so now here we go into this rabbit hole.

 

Bendy was still crying, his inky tears glistening with the yellow lighting and dropping down to the metal table that he was now restrained on thanks to his creator. Joey looked down on the toon with a grin that promised cruel and dark actions as he pet Bendy between his horns in a mockery of a comforting touch. Looking up to that grin, Bendy couldn't help but shiver with fear at what was going to happen to him, thinking back at what he had seen only a few short hours beforehand to Boris.

 

* _Flashback_ *

 

Bendy had been shouting for Boris for a while. Calling his name didn't get him a response though, and soon he had decided to look for his best friend after getting bored of sitting by himself in their room. He had searched most of the lower part of the studio and had entered into the upper levels until he reached a door that had only a crack open, some light escaping to the hallway. He had wanted to be sneaky and jump scare anyone inside the room, and he peaked inside as quietly as he could manage.

 

Bendy had just froze outside the doorway as he took in the image before him.  
Strapped to a table was Boris, with all his limbs trapped in metal cuffs and a rag stuffed in his mouth. He seemed to be dead with 'X' shaped eyes, dried tears staining his cheeks, and some ink dripping from the rag with his head hanging limply from his neck. He had stood petrified as his eyes scanned lower to an image that would haunt him for years as he processed what was happening. Joey was digging his way through the open chest of Boris and took out a clump of dripping wet ink that Bendy thought would be a heart and placed it in a jar that resided close to a tray of dissecting tools that was on the side of the table. Multiple jars were nearby with similar contents, and Joey closed the most resent one and moved it with the others as he wiped away sweat from his forehead with his wrist.

 

Bendy gasped and a moistness started to build up in his eyes. As he tried to move away from the horror scene, he made the mistake of moving the door he was leaning on and created a squeak that was loud enough to grab Joey's attention. Flipping to view the doorway, Joey looked at the little toon with a crooked smile on his face. The drops of ink splattered on his face and lab coat had created a look that would have any sane toon running to the hills and screaming all the way. Bendy did exactly that as he ran through the halls away from the room that held his freshly deceased friend Boris and the one who was responsible for his death.

 

The sound of Joey dashing behind him both helped and terrified Bendy into running quicker.

 

Bendy stopped screaming and tried to get his breath back once he thought he was far enough from Joey and quickly glanced around to find a place to hid for the night from his newest fear. Finding a room nearby Bendy entered hastily, locking the door behind him as he curled into a ball in one of the corners of the small janitor's closet. What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do? These questions ran through Bendy's mind as his tears kept flowing down to his cheeks. Joey was supposed to be their creator, a father figure to the three toons that lived in the workshop with him. He certainly wasn't supposed to do that to any of them, and the thought of him doing such an action had never crossed his mind until today.

 

He had gotten tired from running and thinking of his future actions, and his pie cut eyes had become droopy with exhaustion. He was starting to dose off with his head in his knees as one final thought entered his head. 'Where is Alice in all of this?'

 

_~Hours Later~_

 

Hiding in the janitor's closet had soon become a grave mistake as Bendy awoke from his slumber with the sound of footsteps right outside the door. The light shining from outside gave shadows of shoes that strolled past the locked room, and Bendy held his breath as they passed. He only released it once he saw those shoes disappear, but soon felt his heart skip a beat when those shoes backtracked and stopped right in front of the door. He heard his heart pumping through his head as his fight and flight responses screamed at him for his next moves, and he finally decided once he heard the words of his creator.

 

"Cliche, don't you think?"

 

The door opened and Joey appeared behind it. Bendy's body then dashed toward the gap between Joey and the doorway, but was stopped dead in his tracks when Joey's right hand came down on his head and slammed it to the back wall of the closet. A sickeningly squishy sound bounced around the small closet, and a small thump followed it as Bendy fell to the floor once Joey removed his hand from its grasp on Bendy's head.

 

He was picked up from the limp mass of inky limbs he had become and cradled as he struggled for consciousness, his blurring vision darkening as he looked up to Joey with a deep frown and terrified eyes.

 

"Sweet dreams, my creation." Those were the last words he heard before dripping into unconsciousness.

 

_*End Of Flashback*_

 

Bendy had woken to find himself restrained in a similar fashion to Boris, but had his limbs more spread out than his best friends. He started to panic and searched for anything that would help him escape, only to find himself alone with an empty tray too far from him to grab. His tears came back in new waves of fear and mourning and he continued to cry even as he heard Joey enter the room with something else. He looked up to Joey, who had already cleaned up from earlier, as best he could and saw what had entered with him. A cart, draped with a thin white cloth, rolled up to the side of his table with a squeak and stopped near the empty tray.

 

Joey moved over to him, whispering false words of comfort as he pet the toon between his horn like ears and wiping his tears away with his other hand. His dark grin continued to grow and his sharp half lidded eyes glanced over him had only inserted more fear into Bendy when he stopped and reached over to the cloth and removed it from the cart. There were two levels to the metallic cart, both with different items contained in them, but the lower level had a black cloth that hid what it contained.

 

What Bendy did see had jumpstarted his heart into overdrive and made him wide eyed.

 

The upper level of the cart had empty test tubes set up, beakers full of chemicals he didn't have a name for, rags and bandages neatly organized, and several eyedroppers of different sizes in order of largest to smallest occupied each of the corners, along with a pair of thick rubber gloves dropping from the side. What had peaked his attention though was the line of sharp knifes and scalpels that occupied the middle part of the tray, shining cruelly at him with their promise of pain. He shivered as Joey moved over to the knifes and scalpels, bringing each one towards the light to get a better look at each until he reached a scalpel that had satisfied his needs for what he was going to do. He then grabbed a test tube and eyedropper and placed them on the side tray and stretched the rubber gloves over his hands until they covered the upper parts of his arms.

 

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be all right in the end."

 

The words were coated with a fake sugar sweet sound that Bendy could hear clearly, and he started to struggle in his restraints as Joey strolled back towards him with his chosen scalpel. Bendy started shouting into his gag as much as he could, shaking his head in denial of what was happening. Joey had then moved next to Bendy's left arm and looked at it, thinking of his next move, and reached over to move the tray next to the chosen limb.

 

"I'll just take a few samples for now." His voice betrayed no emotion now and was flat in tone. There were promises in those words, and Bendy braced himself for what was going to happen.

 

"Until the _real fun begins_." His voice suddenly gained a sharpness to it, his neutral expression molded into a crazed grin and his eyes gained a new darkness in them as he muttered those words loud enough for Bendy to hear clearly. It had spiked more tears of panic in Bendy as the scalpel came down on his limb.

 

The gag suppressed the screams of the toon as the scalpel dug though until it made a line starting at his wrist going all the way to the middle to where his elbow should be. Ink started to escape from the rather deep cut and Joey grabbed the test tube, putting much of the ink inside for later use. He grabbed two more tubes to collect the remaining ink leaking from Bendy's wound and got the rather large eyedropper to collect the remaining ink that dripped onto the table.

 

"Shh. Don't cry my sweet creation. It will be over before long." Joey started to pet Bendy's head again after moving the filled test tubes in a row and moving the tool tray over to Bendy's right arm. He got a rag and cleaned some of the ink that continued to flow out of the cut before applying bandages to stop Bendy's bleeding. Joey quit petting him, and through teary eyes Bendy saw Joey doing something odd with the ink stained rag. He wasn't sure if it had happened or not, but he couldn't think much of the small action as blinding pain continued to run over his recently bandaged arm.

 

"Yes, my wonderfully _sweet_ creation." Joey had practically purred the sentence out, and before Bendy could question what he meant by that, Joey had strolled to his other arm. Bendy continued to struggle as much as he could through the pain, but it did nothing but slightly annoy Joey. Instead of cutting from wrist to elbow Joey had decided to cut from elbow to shoulder this time, and it hurt no less for Bendy as fat tears continued flow down his face like they had since the beginning of this nightmare.

 

Joey had cleaned and bandaged Bendy's right arm similarly to his left once he finished collecting his samples.

 

"See? Was it really that bad? Don't worry Bendy, we're already halfway done! Just a few more cuts, and then we will have some fun." Bendy didn't want to know what kind of 'fun' Joey had in mind. All he wanted to do was run. Run far, far away from Joey and never look back.

  
  
He couldn't move much though, and the dream of running from Joey quickly disappeared as Joey moved to his right leg with all his tools. Joey's gloved hand glided over to grab his somewhat dirty scalpel and continue his work, going from his ankle to his knee in a few seconds and getting even more test tubes full of his ink for whatever Joey wanted. Bendy couldn't stop crying, but his throat was starting to scratch up from all his muffled screaming. Like he had done the two previous times Joey finished filling three tubes with as much ink as he could with the help of the eyedropper. He cleaned the wound and bandaged it up tightly, throwing another rag into the small pile with the other two.

 

Joey didn't say anything when he moved to his last uninjured leg, his gloved right hand glossing over the smooth appendage several times before stopping and continuing with the process. Bendy could only whimper pathetically by then, his voice to tired to scream anymore as Joey cut his left leg from knee to hip. Joey finished filling the last three empty tubes with ink and used the last rag to clean the cut of ink before bandaging the leg up slightly tighter than the other. He moved the samples carefully to the cart, placing the used tools in a pile to clean later and he removed his gloves with a snap.

 

"See Bendy? We're already done!" With false cheer Joey removed his lab coat hastily and dumped it on the floor, his eyes looking over his creation's small and restrained body with a look Bendy had never seen on his creator's face until now.

 

" _Aren't you ready for the 'fun' now_?" Joey's voice had dipped to a whisper as he moved right next to Bendy's ear, sending shivers down his back in fear of what 'fun' meant to Joey now. He removed Bendy's gag and threw it to the emptied tray, not paying attention to see if it landed as his sharp eyes went back to absorb the details of Bendy's figure. He moved farther back to see him completely laid on the table and traveled up until they landed on his tear stained face.

 

"You cried so much, Bendy! Why don't I clean those tears of yours? They're dampening your cheeks." Bendy didn't see a rag in Joey's hands, so he wasn't sure what he was going to do until he felt Joey's bare hands tightly grip the sides of his face, wiping away streaks of tears and only letting go when he had stained his fingers with a thin layer of ink.

 

'What is he doing?' Bendy thought in fear and distrust as Joey brought his stained hands to his face and stared at them with a gaze that was hidden behind his bangs. It was silent for a few moments and everything was struggling to sink into Bendy's mind up until then. Exhausted from all the cuts and screaming he had done, Bendy was caught completely off guard when Joey brought a finger from his right hand to his mouth and licked it clean, the same grin from earlier never leaving his face despite the 'foul' taste of ink invading his tastebuds.

 

Joey continued to lick the ink from his hands, leaving a perplexed Bendy to wonder exactly what was happening at that moment.

 

He licked his lips for anything left over once he finished cleaning his hands of the tears, his gaze going back to Bendy's face. Specifically, he glanced at the small frown that adorned the toon demon's face, and licked his lips again in anticipation as his grin continued to grow in size. The table suddenly leveled out and lowered until it was only a few feet in the air as Joey's left hand moved a lever outside of Bendy's vision and grasp.

 

"Your such a _sweet_ thing, Bendy. I just can't wait to taste you completely." The tone of Joey's voice was deep and soft, something that the toon demon had never heard from his creator. The sensual message and look went right over Bendy's head as he quickly looked at Joey's face for a hint of what was happening.

 

"Wh-what?" That was all Bendy could get out of his mouth before his cheeks were snagged by the vice like grip of Joey's left hand, squishing them together and silencing him as Joey loomed over the now slightly squirming toon.

 

"I always wondered how you tasted, thought of how it would feel trapping you like this, and if I would enjoy it much if at all. I'm glad to say I have an answer to all those questions now, answers that I personally _love_." The purring he heard earlier in Joey's voice had returned stronger than last time, and his heated breath reached Bendy easily as the space between them continued to shrink.

 

Joey maneuvered the rest of his body, without removing the grasp he had on Bendy's cheeks, on top of Bendy on his hands and knees. His large body engulfed the toon's smaller one as he crawled across the expanse of the table to mimic himself pinning Bendy down, going as far as putting a hand around a cuffed wrist to show just how defenseless Bendy was in all of this.

 

"Look at you! Trapped until you can barely move." Joey removed his hand from Bendy's mouth to feel the toon over, going up and down his side and getting as much detail as he could from the placement. He stopped moving his hand after a minute of feeling the curves that made the small toon up and placed it on Bendy's uninjured right hip, squeezing it as he glanced back towards Bendy's confused look. He started into pie cut eyes wandering all over his own face, trying to connect the dots as the small frown turned into a full sized cringe at finally giving up on reading Joey's mind and letting his own thoughts go dark with the intentions being put on him by Joey.

 

"...What are you d-doing Joey?" Bendy's voice had a shake of fear in it, still unprepared for what was happening to him by the hand of his creator. While he wasn't that innocent, as he was a demon, he specifically was a cartoon demon whose show and ideals didn't really have him explore such concepts. The thought started to cross his mind, and while it wasn't extremely detailed and long, it still had him terrified for what was to come from Joey, who had taken to some unexpected actions on the toons he had created.

 

A chaste kiss suddenly engulfed his lips, once again silencing him with his eyes widening to impossibly large proportions at what Joey had just started.

 

"Oh, my innocent little Bendy..." Joey started talking as he moved from the kiss after a few seconds. Licking his lips more fully and with his eye's covered in darkness behind his hair, his grin sent more shivers of fear down Bendy's back than earlier.

 

"You still haven't figured out what our ' _fun_ ' is?" Lifting his head to the light, Joey's crystal blue eyes became visible to Bendy with a gleam of something reflecting towards him. Bendy had never meet anyone who had looked at him like that until now, and the fear of the unknown grew within him as the hand on his hip started moving its thumb in a circular rub that dug into his inky skin lightly.

 

"Why, I'll be glad to introduce you to a new type of 'fun'! Open up Bendy!" Joey placed another kiss to Bendy's lips, except he was less chaste this time and put a lot more force into it. He sucked and nipped at his creation's lips for entrance, but was denied by Bendy who refused to open his mouth to what his creator was doing. The meaning behind it blew up in his mind, and he had put more effort into keeping his mouth closed tightly from the kiss.

 

"I don't mind doing this the _hard_ way, but it would be such a pain for me Bendy." He ended their heated one-sided kiss for a bit, and his hand stopped rubbing him as it lifted towards the bandages on his right arm and hovered above them in an unspoken threat.

 

Bendy still refused to open his mouth, and instead tightened it into a frown of defiance to the recent advances Joey had pulled on him.

 

"Hard way it is." Joey's grin sharpened as his hand came down and started removing the bandages roughly, releasing the fresh wound and a new round of ink from Bendy.

 

Joey immediately took all of Bendy's mouth and closed off the screaming that came from it. Their tongues touched quickly, and Bendy struggle out of the forced kiss before trying to bite down on the invading tongue in hopes of ending this personal torment. He had taken to long in thinking though, as by the time the idea had come Joey had decided to keep his mouth opened with his freed hand rather forcefully as his fingers dug into Bendy's cheeks rougher than before.

 

The suckling and mingling of their tongues disgusted Bendy throughly as Joey started exploring his creation's mouth for every detail in it. He went over most of the soft lining of the mouth first, caressed pearly white teeth from all areas, feeling the rough palate on the top of the mouth, and finally going under the tongue to feel the soft area there as he continued to suck at the mouth that tried to get away from him. Bendy tried to push the invading tongue out of his mouth with his own, but Joey caught on quick and pulled Bendy's tongue to his mouth to get more out of it until Bendy sucked his back in with Joey following in pursuit.

 

It came as a shock to Bendy when he started to feel a little bit of heat starting to form in his belly at the low and long moan that Joey made as he kissed him a little harder than needed. A faint blush had appeared on his face appeared as well from the unwanted attention he was getting from Joey.

 

Joey finally gave into the burn in his chest for air and separated from the cartoon demon, a thin trail of ink and saliva connecting them for a second before breaking off quickly and quietly. His crooked grin was still there as he looked the demon right in the eye, seeing swirls of emotions in them before looking back at the dirtied cart left to the side. The pause made Bendy even more on edge as Joey moved toward the covered bottom layer and pulled it out for better access to its contents. The removal of the sheet came swiftly, but what it contained was a complete and utter mystery to Bendy.

 

"Don't think you've ever seen these before, have you?" Joey had picked out some sort of bead chain and shown it in front of Bendy who just kept on looking at his creator for a hint of its reason for being there. The question confused Bendy more than anything, and a deep frown came upon his face at that point.

 

"Of corse I've seen beads, Joey!" The annoyed voice of Bendy had shown through, but the laughter following the proclamation was mocking in tone.

 

"Well, these aren't any _normal_ beads, but that should be for later I suppose. I'm actually surprised that your this innocent, Bendy. It almost makes what I am about to do seem _cruel_." The beads had been switched out for a small bottle that had no label, the grin exaggerating into impossibly wide proportions along with the glare on him getting sharper to a point of looking wild as his movements towards Bendy became hurried.

 

Joey loomed over him, and with his intentions somewhat shown to Bendy at this point, the sounds of shuffling and the opening of a bottle had cut clear into his mind and sent a blind panic into him. Joey had two fingers slick with the lube the bottle had contained and was about to go towards Bendy when he heard the screeching of metal and was roughly kicked in the face by small shiny shoes belonging only to the lil' devil himself. With all the strength he had, Bendy broke the metal bands keeping him down before he leaped off, landed on Joey's face, and raced toward the only door in the room.

 

The feeling of complete and utter panic had taken over when the door had refused to budge at all. He tried to push and pull open the door with the strength he had left, but it stayed locked. What he tried to do next was suddenly stopped by the left hand of Joey slamming his head into the wall, along with whatever strength he had fading at the major injury his head had sustained.

 

"You little _bastard_. You think this is something you can just run from so easily? Well, when I _want_ something, I _get_ it. How do you think I got you and Boris? Alice? By letting myself get _pushed_ around and _ignored_!?" The small scuff marks Joey had on his face did little to nothing in pain as he whispered right into Bendy's ear, not even looking at the ink slowing dripping from the toon's head at the place he hit.

 

"I was hopeful that we could do this on the table, but now that you've _pissed_ me off, I guess I'll just _take_ you on the wall instead."

 

At those words, Joey entered his two slick fingers into Bendy's small behind. The cold and slick pressure of sudden pain hit Bendy hard as the new pressure inside of him started to move a little in a scissoring motion. In a short moment of entering him, the feeling of those cold and slick fingers slowly starting to slide in and out of him caused a sensation of pain to go up his back and freeze him completely.

 

"Well, aren't you just a _tight_ little thing Bendy!" Joey started to thrust his fingers in and out of Bendy in a steady rhythm, enjoying the tight feeling he was getting from the whole thing.

 

A pathetic whimper escaped from Bendy after a few minutes, his face completely flustered in unwanted pleasure and pain with tears collecting in his eyes as he slowly got used to the pressure in his ass. He felt something warm curl in his belly, a different pressure to the one Joey was giving him. He was powerless to stop Joey in his ministrations, and that knowledge only hurt him more. The whole newness of the sensation stayed there and never stopped.

 

The sudden stop of movement had terrified Bendy to his core of what Joey was about to do to him now.

 

"I think that's enough preparation, don't you think?" The sound of something unzipping behind him just panicked him more from his silent fear.

 

The feeling of something bigger than the fingers pressed against his butt, and Bendy completely froze at the touch.

 

"Hmm, are you a virgin? And I was sure that you and Boris were together. Always so close, you two." Joey's assumption on their relationship had somewhat angered Bendy, they might have been close friends, but not close like that! He was so furious that he barley noticed Joey's other hand spreading his legs wider and wider until it hurt.

 

A screech came from the toons vocals as Joey thrusted into him mercilessly and his tears refreshed themselves from him. He just felt so full, more full than he ever had felt before. Joey went at a hard and fast pace into him, sliding all the way out until only a little was left until going all the way back in. Bendy felt the coil of heat in his belly rise of whatever Joey was putting into him, but he couldn't really think deeply at all the pain he felt from Joey's thrust.

 

"Hmm, so _tight_." Bendy's face got redder at that, and his anger rose as well with hot tears on his cheeks.

 

"You just so _delectable_ , Bendy, like your ass was _made_ for me." Joey suddenly hit one specific spot that both felt horrible and amazing at the same time, and it made him gasp. Bendy felt like he was at the edge of something shortly after Joey hit that one spot over and over until it built up quickly.

 

"Now, aren't you going to come for me now?" Bendy's screams had gone high as something thick came out of him, the thing still in him as deep as it could. The pressure finally let up and the world seem to go white for a few seconds to Bendy, who still couldn't think strait as everything seemed to freeze until reality came tumbling on him.

 

He felt overly sensitive to everything, and when Joey started to thrust even faster Bendy just couldn't take it anymore.

 

He cried as hard as he could, letting as much of his sadness out as possible.

 

" _Hnnh_....I feel close, so close. Won't you let me? Won't you let me put my seed into you my darling creation?"

 

Until he felt something warm, thick, and slick fill him on the inside.

 

Whatever had been inside him had finally slid out, leaving cum and ink running down his ass when he hit the floor from Joey letting go of him. He was flipped over again, and Joey placed another hard kiss on his mouth. He couldn't even resist it this time, to tired and worn out from earlier, and just waited the whole time out. Eventually leaving his mouth, Joey suddenly nuzzling his cheek seemed weird. The hug from him had felt even weirder as he was somewhat squeezed in Joey's grasp, the need to get away was strong and preset before Joey left once again.

 

When he returned a little while later Bendy was still sitting on the ground with the mixture of cum and ink slowly flowing out under him. A chain and a towel were in his hands, and Bendy was dragged to a wall before it opened to reveal a plain grey room with a single king sized bed and drawer inside of it. There was a window in the corner that let some light in, and a big rug sat on the floor. He was dragged to the corner on the room, where the bed was, before the chains where attached to both his wrist and locked to the bed post along with the towel placed atop the bed. He was finally carried by Joey who placed his small body above the towel on the bed before giving him one more chaste kiss on his lips before he moved and closed the entrance, leaving a blank wall in its place.

 

"Why Joey? Why?" Bendy could only whisper this as his vision was getting black by the edges and he slowly lost consciousness.

 

~O~

"Finally, the right ink." Joey had cleaned himself up quickly after his... _time_...with his little Bendy. He was dragging the cart quickly to his prepared room that he had set up before doing what had to be done. He had learned quickly that he need the ink of the toons to do the ritual correctly, as he had done to Boris in his dissection, but the toon also need to be alive as well for it to work. He had to do the ritual twice now, with that new little piece of knowledge, and he was worried that he wouldn't get it right this time.

 

He felt a little better though about the whole thing now. With his recent activity with his most dearest creation, he felt confident enough to try and change himself to what he wanted.

 

After all, earlier was just a taste of what he could have now.

 

Reaching the door, he was met with a summoning circle and unlit candles. The places where he needed to pour the fresh ink into where ready, and once he light the candles everything would look perfect. He was ready, but before he started the ritual, he searched through his pockets to find the prepared letter.

 

Everything had been eligibly written onto it, his signature written as well as he had written it in the past, but was double checked for possible mistakes. Once he was sure, he left to get the envelope and stamp before sealing the letter inside. He would have Sammy, disguised in a trench coat and leather hat, go out and put it in the local mail box at the edge of town later. For now, one of his greatest achievements will be fulfilled.

 

It had years, but finally, after all this time, Joey would have those he wanted in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> ...What have I done?


End file.
